


Sakurai Sho's Vow

by silverdoll14



Series: Puzzle and Dragons Verse [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drama, Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It doesn’t change anything. He’s still Jun after all.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakurai Sho's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> Always thankful for [akhikaru](akhikaru.livejournal.com) for the help in naming the dragons. Yes, I’m still having a hard time updating Shooting Star for some reason. I can’t get the background story on the running. *pouts* Hope you’ll enjoy this and I hope this will enlightened you guys more.
> 
> Paragraphs enclosed in **_()_** are flashbacks.

"I knew I'd find you here!"  
  
Sho looked up towards his back. He needed to narrow his eyes to look at the blinding light of the sun until a silhouette emerged from it. It wasn't until it was low enough did it show that the shadow that was descending was a dragon’s silhouette, particularly, it had yellowish scales with bluish marks and reddish scales in the crown of his head. The same dragon carried Nino who jumped down after the said dragon landed.  
  
The giant dragon resting beside Sho, to which the human was resting at, also looked up in recognition to both Nino and his dragon. Nino replied with a curt nod to it and a grin. The red dragon had a droopy eyes, probably sleepy due to the nice humidity in the afternoon and Sho petted his dragon, urging him to go back to sleep.  
  
"That's rare! You and Mario were actually outside huh?" Sho teased, his eyes landed to the yellow dragon that tilted its head back to him. When he eyed Nino, the gamer was pouting while walking towards him.  
  
"I got bored plus I need a break or else I won't be able to meet my deadline with the soundtrack music for the latest installment of Mario Cart if I don’t go outside from time to time." Nino reasoned and Sho just gave a chuckle as he waited for Nino to finally sit beside him.  
  
"Where's Satoshi-kun by the way?" Sho asked afterwards.  
  
"He’s probably in the sea with Kaibutsu-kun. With the recent events, he can only go fishing now." Nino replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Aiba-chan?"  
  
"Oi! Am I their manager or something to know where each of them is? Aren't you the usual one who knows everything about our schedules?" Nino whined but Sho didn't take it the hard way. It was true after all. And Nino was right, with the recent events; you can't really do things like you used to before.  _A lot has change._  
  
Nino did reply though, “Probably in the lab again doing crazy experiments.”  
  
There was a pregnant pause and the wind that blew in the mountain top kept them company. Mario was chasing a butterfly and Zero was sleeping soundly. For someone who was afraid of heights, it was an unusual comfort zone for Sho yet it was nostalgic when he looked below, towards the foot of the mountain. A lot of trees had grew and grass had spread out, covering most  of it but it wouldn’t take a good eye to see some remnants of the cabins that were used to house campers of the training camp just like  _them_  before.  
  
"It had been almost 15 years right?" Sho asked and it didn't take long before Nino got what Sho meant.  
  
"Yeah, can't believe I was able to stick with you guys that long." Nino said, sheepishly but with honesty. Because he really did acknowledge that it would be entirely different if he didn't meet any of them at all.  
  
And Sho would have said the same thing but instead, "Yeah, I'm glad even after all of these years, it was still the five of us that stick together." Sho admitted and with how Nino and Sho's eyes met in the middle, they ended up laughing because out of all of them, they were the ones who rarely cry out in the open. It wasn't their job. “ _It was Oh-chan and Aiba's jobs.”_ Nino would tease because that was that and Jun would probably be included in that cry babies but that was another story.  
  
It took another long silence before Nino could actually voice out his real worry right that moment.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Nino asked, a moment later when there was a breeze that passes by. He looked to his side again, observing how Sho closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at him, calm and at the same time,  _unreadable_.  
  
"It can't be help. I mean, he practically doesn't remember anything in the timeline he was awake as a  _droid_."  
  
"But... aren't you going to do anything about..." Nino paused, not entirely sure how to say it but there wasn't really any another way. "...about the two of you?" He finished, because this was a crucial time for them, especially for Jun and Sho and he was sure Sho wouldn't want for him to run around the bush just to give him false hope and the likes. It was the reality and Nino was proud yet worried at the same time how calm Sho was taking all of this.  
  
Sho shook his head as an answer and Nino wanted to say something more but he knew his place and he knew how this must be tough for Sho, maybe more than he could imagine.  
  
“We’re always here. Always remember that.”  Nino said in finality, patting Sho’s shoulder before standing up. “Come on, Mario. We better fetch Oh-chan and Kaibutsu or else.” Nino called his dragon which earned a questioning stare from Sho. Nino shrugged, supplying, “He’ll probably burn his self with this heat if he stayed too long in the middle of the sea.””  
  
“That didn’t really stop him right?” Sho said and Nino considered it for awhile as he mounted up behind Mario.  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Nino sighed in defeat and then shrugged, “Still, it doesn’t hurt to check him once in awhile.” Nino replied casually before giving Sho a two-finger salute and then whoosh they went up to the sky.  
  
Sho waved despite knowing Nino probably couldn’t see it. Zero, who saw Nino and Mario off, was once again sleeping and that left Sho in his owns thoughts.  
  
Of course, it wasn't okay.  _It never was_ , knowing you can stay beside the love of life, seeing him as your whole world and yet the subject of your affection didn't have a single clue, not even a bit.  _So close, and still so far_ and he couldn't do anything about it but just to wait because he might just scare  _him_. But as he had said earlier, it couldn't be help. These were things you couldn't just control with the palm of your hands no matter how much you wanted it, how much you wanted to prevent it.  
  
Sho heard another cry and he looked up, another dragon was approaching but Sho wasn’t fazed because no matter how many dragons were out there, he would be able to distinguish this particular dragon. After all,  _he_  took good care of it.  
  
“Hey there, Momo.” Sho petted the golden dragon with violet markings. The dragon was a tad bit smaller than Zero but still able to carry a human on the back. He was also faster than any of them except for Aiba’s dragon, Lutos, which was.  
  
Momo had nuzzled its nose to Sho’s hand before settling itself on the other side of Sho, the same place where Nino stayed awhile ago.  
  
“You missed your master?” Sho murmured, looking at the golden dragon which had his eyes round and blinking back at him. Sho smiled and playfully scratched the chin of the dragon.  
  
_“I missed him too.”_  Sho then admitted and somehow, he knew the dragon understood him with how the smaller dragon leaned in his side, settling itself to seek refuge in Sho’s side. Sho smiled with contentment. He was glad he was never alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_(_** _“What happened to him, doctor?” Nino voiced out once they were out of Jun’s audible range._  
  
_Everyone was gathered again after Sho called everyone the moment Jun’s was awake. The doctor did a series of test just to clarify Jun’s condition before gathering them in another room. After all, Jun needed a rest first and it wasn’t time yet for revelations of what have transpired._  
  
_“Yeah, he seemed to remember all of us but…” Aiba voiced out, not able to continue though because he didn’t know how to word what was happening._  
  
_“Is he having amnesia or something?” Nino tried instead._  
  
_“It maybe the condition, Ninomiya-san but it may be not.” The doctor answered as honest as he could._  
  
_“What do you mean sensei?” Aiba then asked._  
  
_“Do you remember the chip that was in Matsumoto-san’s spinal cord?” The doctor asked them and all of them gave a nod. He then continued, “I am assuming that all of Matsumoto-san’s memories the moment he got the chip on his head and lived as a droid were also destroyed with the microchip. After all, it had a direct contact with the brain and definitely, had the job of manipulating Matsumoto-san before.  Now with it gone, Matsumoto-san’s mind is also free from anything that it had control over before.”_  
  
_“Are you saying Jun lost at least ten years of his life?” Nino asked with a gasp. The doctor looked down, couldn’t bring himself to say anything to answer that because he couldn’t answer it himself._  
  
_“Can’t he regain those memories again? I mean even if that microchip can control Jun-pon’s mind but that doesn’t mean it has the full control of his memories right?” Aiba said, trying to be optimistic._  
  
_“I’m sorry to say this. But that I can’t answer you. When we asked him for the test earlier, Matsumoto-san could only remember what had happened to him before the accident happened, before the microchip was implanted to him.” Dr. Shigihara said and then looked at everyone, “That kind of microchip has a complete control of everything a droid was. I don’t know its capacity when used in a human.”He said, apologetic and sad._  
  
_No one was mad at the doctor of course. It wasn’t his fault if he couldn’t give answers to it. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but they felt frustrated knowing Jun needed to live on without knowing anything about what had happened ten years prior of this day. And then, there was also another person that will surely suffer the same as Jun._  
  
_“Sho-kun.” Nino mumbled and everyone’s attention now shifted to the man who had been silent all this time. He was standing by the window, leaning at the wall beside it._  
  
_Sho finally raised his head and met everyone’s gaze with a calm smile._  
  
_“It doesn’t change anything. He’s still Jun after all.” Sho said. It was a simple statement but it carried a great gravity in ways the others couldn’t put it in words but they just knew it. **)**  _  
  
  
  
  
  
Sho was standing by the edge of the cliff, feeling the soft breeze that passed by. The lights in Tokyo were getting lit up one by one. Sho smiled, witnessing the same beauty even after ten years had passed since he first saw this. Of course, it wasn’t the same structures now, a lot of new buildings but still, it didn’t taint the exquisiteness the view held even after all these years.  
  
  
  
**_(_** _"You know what's good thing about being in high places, Sho-san?"_  
  
_"I dunno, you tell me. As you can see, I'm not really fond of it."_  
  
_“Looking from above, you’ll see a different angle of things, another perspective about anything. Even if it makes that view smaller the higher we are, you’ll get a better picture, not just piece by piece but you can see every small piece together to create one giant picture ne? ”_  
_“Maybe that’s why Kamisama is looking at us from that angle, because he can see everything.” **)**_  
  
  
  
Sho took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he mused back everything that had happened then and now. Unconsciously, he found himself clutching to his necklace he had been wearing under his skirt. It has a ring pendant. He opened his eyes when a muzzle nuzzled his hand and when he looked to his side, Momo was beside him once again and Zero was on his other side.  
  
“Let’s go?” He asked both of the dragons who cried in agreement.  Sho immediately mounted Zero who run off and then ran towards the cliff, jumping off without even a warning which honestly still scared a hell out of Sho because they were actually falling.  
  
“ZEROOOO!” Sho protested but all he could do was clutched on Zero’s saddle as the dragon finally opened its wings and then zoomed up and out of the island, closely followed by Momo. If Sho could hear it right, Momo was probably laughing just behind them. Okay, maybe those two dragons got Jun’s sadist tendencies too.  
  
_Even if you don’t remember it now,_  
_Even if you lost that pieces now,_  
_And there’s only a small chance now,_  
_Still it wouldn’t change anything._  
_You’re my biggest picture,_  
_Because I see only you and everything about you._  
_I love you, Jun. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it explained everything that had happened to Jun so far. As you had read, he doesn’t remember anything that happened to him as a droid. That’s why he still remembered Sho and everyone but he doesn’t remember that had happened when he got that microchip so that’s why he couldn’t remember his relationship with Sho which happened when Jun was living as a droid.
> 
> I dunno when will I be able to update Shooting Star but if I can’t, I’ll update anything else (particularly There were really Kappa’s, right?). I don’t really want to give updates when I’m not in the mood to update it because it might turned more confusing and such.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. If you still have something you're confused about, questions and so on, don't hesitate to ask me. :3


End file.
